Birds of a Feather - 'Gabriel x Reader x Lucifer'
by Meg the small Bean
Summary: Bird courtship behavior can often be seen in angels trying to find a mate. What if that mate was you? [Female reader with female anatomy] Gabriel X Reader X Lucifer [Rated M for later chapters]
1. Author's Note

A/N: After reading a post on tumblr by 'jennilah' (amazing artist by the way) it gave me an idea to create a series of short stories on the topic of applying bird courtship rituals to the angels. And since Gabriel and Lucifer are my favourite angels I thought it would be fun to have both of them attempt to court you, a.k.a. the reader, at the same time in a sort of competition.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1: Displays

**_Displays:_** _Flamboyant plumage colors and elaborate displays of prominent feathers or body shape can show off how strong and healthy a bird is, advertising its suitability as a mate._

You stretch your legs out on the sofa and keep your eyes trained on the flat-screen mounted above the fireplace, mindlessly binge watching whatever you happened to find on Netflix that particular day. It had become a sort of routine for you since the boys were gone on a hunting trip that was, once again, too 'dangerous' for you to come along on. They had been gone for a few days now which was usual for them but you were getting a tad lonely sitting in the bunker all by yourself for so long.

Right on cue there was a sound of ruffling feathers and flapping wings and you turned to see Gabriel, a sly smile on his face as he hopped over the side of the couch, "Hey cupcake."

"Hi Gabe," You replied as you returned your gaze to the television, "What brings you to the bunker? Sam and Dean are somewhere in Ohio if you want to bug them, I think."

"Can't I come to see you without having his motives questioned?" Gabriel asked as he allowed his wings to hang over the back of the couch. You'd seen them many times but the shimmering gold feathers always captivated you. It seemed like an ocean of liquid gold moving gently under the light of the television and the low lights of the living room.

"I just assumed you came to see them but since you're here do you want to go grab me a blanket?" You smiled warmly, batting your eyelashes.

"I dunno…I suppose I could," Gabriel smirked and rose from his seat, walking over to the large bench against the back wall and grabbing a quilted blanket from it.

The sound of wings beating again made Gabriel look to the source in worry. Lucifer smiled at his brother, "What brings you to such a heavily warded place, brother? Hiding something from me?" Gabriel's eyes snapped over to you for a split second before he looked back to Lucifer. But his brother noticed and glanced in your direction, your eyes still trained on the television. Lucifer perked up, all of his attention suddenly on you, "So this is the precious thing you were trying to hide."

Gabriel grabbed his brother's arm, pulling Lucifer's attention back to him, "Y/N is not some toy for us to play with. She has feelings."

"And you're hoping she has feelings for you, I assume," Lucifer says, a smirk on his lips as Gabriel glares at him.

"Can we please not make this into some competition. I'm not Michael. I don't want to fight with you," Gabriel states, gripping the blanket tightly, trying to hold back his agitation.

"Then don't fight. It will make this a lot easier," Lucifer turned and made his way to you, still lost in your show. Gabriel moved to stop him but it was too late as his brother leaned over the back of the couch, head appearing beside yours, "Hello Precious. The name's Lucifer."

You jumped at the sudden sound directly beside you, turning to see Lucifer, three pairs of pure white wings hanging over him, so beautiful they seemed to glow. Your voice was suddenly caught in your throat, eyes trained on the overpowering umbrella of beautiful feathers hanging over you. The wings obviously needed to be cleaned, as did Gabriel's, but the colours dancing in the light of the television was enough to take your breath away.

Gabriel knew that look of awe and felt anger boil inside of him. That was the same look you had on your face the first day you had saw his wings. Now that awe was directed at his brother and Gabriel knew he had to act quickly, rushing to your side with the blanket but before he could open his mouth Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, "My face is down here, beautiful."

You looked away, embarrassed as a blush spilled across your cheeks. Lucifer felt a smile pull across his face at the cute look on your face. You pushed your hair out of your face and slowly made eye contact with him, "S-Sorry. I just…angel wings are always so breathtaking, I-I just can't look away sometimes…"

Lucifer's wings drooped at her words, eyes widening as he looked to his brother, "She can see our wings?"

"She's special…" Gabriel noted, looking down at you as he handed you the blanket he had retrieved.

"Castiel said it was something about having 'the eyes of a prophet' or something. I don't really know what that means but I can see angel wings," You smile gently at Lucifer and gestured towards his pure white wings, "They're very beautiful, by the way. Your wings, I mean."

Lucifer's chest swelled with pride and he stretched out his wings, showing off the glowing white feathers as he looked to her for approval, "Oh you think so?"

Gabriel felt jealously fill him and spread out his own wings from beside her, trying to outshine his brother. He snapped his fingers and was suddenly adorned in a white and gold tux with a golden boa tossed around his neck.

The shimmering gold caught your eye and you turned to him, laughing at the sight, "What are you doing?"

"Just trying out a new look. What do you think, Cupcake?" He posed and tossed the boa over his shoulder, "Think it's too much?"

You couldn't hold back the giggles, "You look handsome, as always."

Gabriel beamed, looked to his brother to gloat. Lucifer seemed more than displeased and Lucifer went to snap his fingers when a golden wing smacked him upside the head, causing him to stumble and let out a surprised noise.

You gasped, turning to Lucifer to comfort him, placing a hand on his head gently as you glared over at Gabriel, "Gabe, what the hell?"

He pursed his lips angrily, pouting that he'd been caught, but didn't say anything to defend himself.

You huffed and looked between the both of them, clearly mentally exhausted at the way things had turned out, "Look, you're both pretty, can I watch my show now?"

Lucifer sat down beside you and his wings rested behind him as he sent his brother a smirk. Gabriel snapped his fingers, returning to his normal attire before sitting beside her as well, glaring at his brother.


	3. Chapter 2: Food

_**Feeding:**_ _Offering food is another common part of courtship for many species. A male bird may bring a morsel to the female, demonstrating that he is able not only to find food, but that he can share it and is able to provide for her while she incubates eggs or tends chicks._

After your encounter with the angels last night, you hadn't heard much from either of them. Your morning was quiet and you spent a good portion of it in your bed until around eleven-thirty when you got up only because you were hungry. You pulled on a pair of comfy pajama pants and a tank top before heading to the kitchen but on your way, there a delicious smell wafting down the hallway.

Your brow furrows, the boys shouldn't be home yet and even if they were, you knew for a fact that neither of them could make anything that smelled that good. You rounded the corner and peeked through the doorway, and you were met with large white wings folded behind someone at the stove. A smile spread across your face as you walked to the angel's side. You looked up at him, "Lucifer, right?"

He looked down at you, his blue eyes lighting up, "Good morning, Y/N. I was wondering when you'd make it out of bed."

Your attention moved to the food on the stove, "I didn't know angels could cook."

A short bark of laughter came from Lucifer as he flipped a piece of French toast in a pan, "That's the first time I've been called an angel in a very long time."

"Well you are, aren't you? An archangel, right?" You ask, snagging a piece of bacon from a plate and munching on it.

"I am, yes," He said, glancing at you, "But I'm usually called 'the Devil', 'Satan', 'Diablo', 'King of Hell' or something along those lines. It's…refreshing…being called an angel. Even if I am a fallen angel." You smiled warmly at him before looking back to the plates of food but before you could open your mouth, Lucifer cut you off, "But in any case, I learned to cook at some point within the eternity of free time I've had. I thought I could make you breakfast."

"Sometimes I forget you guys are so old," You shake your head as you sat on the counter beside the stove, "Castiel seems so innocent and Gabriel acts so childish…It's weird to think that you've all been around since everything began."

"Most of my siblings aren't as composed as I am," Lucifer says as he moves the French toast from the frying pan to a nearby plate.

"Says the guy who had a moody tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted and got kicked out of heaven by daddy."

You looked over to see Gabriel standing in the doorway holding a paper bag with what appeared to be French, "Hey, Gabe."

"That was a long time ago," Lucifer muttered, turning off the stove and moving the plates of breakfast foods onto the island. He looked to you a got your attention, "Feel free to eat whatever you'd like."

The island was covered in bacon, eggs, French toast, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, lemonade, milk, and toppings like syrups, jams, and whipped cream. You looked to Lucifer and smiled gratefully, "Lucy, this all looks so delicious! Thank you."

"It was no problem at all, Y/N," He smiled warmly at you before sending a smug look at Gabriel.

Before you could take anything, however, Gabriel got your attention, holding the bag he brought, out to you, "Y/N, I thought you may like these."

"Thanks, Gabe," You took the bag from him and looked inside.

"There's this small café in Paris that has the best cinnamon rolls. I thought you may like some for breakfast this morning," Gabriel said quickly, sitting at one of the stools at the island.

"That was really thoughtful of you," You beamed and set the bag down on the table, "I'll have them after I eat some healthier food first." You sat down at the end of the island and pulled an empty plate in front of you, gathering some breakfast foods onto your plate before taking a bite of the French toast, "This is amazing!" You beamed as you chewed before you looked at the angels around you, "Feel free to have some food as well. There's no way I can eat all of this by myself."

Lucifer took a seat beside you and got his own plate, grabbing some pancakes before he looked to Gabriel who looked irritated as he snatched the whipped cream can off the table and shook it before spraying it into his mouth irritably.

"Did you ever learn to cook, Gabe?" You asked before taking a sip of some of the lemonade.

"I never needed to," He stated as he snapped his fingers, making a chocolate bar appear in his hand, "Always had whatever I needed at my fingertips. No need to waste time cooking." He took a bite out of it, ignoring the food his brother made.

"I enjoy cooking," Lucifer says before aggressively ripping a piece off a strip of bacon with his teeth, "Plus I find food that has been conjured up has a weird aftertaste."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his brother. You felt the electricity in his gaze and got his attention by grabbing a cinnamon roll out of the bag and took a big bite out of it. You hummed at the sweet taste and placed the rest of the cinnamon roll on your plate, "That is delicious. Where did you say you got these again?"

"A small café in Paris," Gabriel says, a smile on his face.

"I've never been to Paris," You said, looking down at the bags design.

"I'll take you," both angels say simultaneously.

You laugh at their enthusiasm, "I would like that. We could all go together." Your attention is moved back to the food as you continue to eat, "I wonder if Sam and Dean would want to go too. It could be like a little vacation for all of us. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

The brothers were in a stare-down and Gabriel feigned a smile, not breaking eye contact with his brother, "Sounds like a blast, Cupcake."

Lucifer took a drink of his orange juice, eyes never leaving his brother as he placed the glass back onto the island, "Who doesn't love a family outing?"


End file.
